rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
RPG
Other languages: Deutsch, Français, Polski ---- Hello! Welcome to the RPG Wikia! This is a wiki for role-playing gamers. It features background information, locations, characters and plotlines for several different game settings. The wiki includes content in German, English and French. Some pages have common content such as , Mailing List and the Main Page. To change your interface to another language, and then go to your and choose your language. __TOC__ = Fantasy = Ars Magica: Kay Eriya (German) Kay Eriya is a continent where young races and peoples compete over the legacy of the older races. The Turning of Ages War is 30 years past and a new balance is developng between the former enemy nations. We use this high fantasy setting for our roleplaying games. The current saga revolves around the covenant of Mutualis where four mages of different magical traditions live together with their covenfolk. They must brave the dangers and opportunities of diplomacy, mystery and administration in a thriving and expanding town. Their mission is to build a foundation for mutual understanding between the rivalling magical orders of Kay Eriya - hence the name. We have called this saga after our mages' covenant: "Mutualis - House of Encounters". Caution: All of our content is presently written in German. Dungeons & Dragons: Miscellaneous This area consists of goodies in and around the famous game system of D&D. *D&D Prestige Classes (English) Chronicles of Emergalv The Chronicles of Emergalv is a medieval/fantasy campaign setting created by Avian Savara in 2002. The setting is designed to be a collection of cultural and geographic essays independant of any roleplaying system (such as AD&D, GURPS or Shadowrun). A work in progress for now, Emergalv has been first tested as a second-edition AD&D campaign in 2005. = Science Fiction = Star Trek: The Reydovan Empire (English) The Reydovan Empire is a monarchist government in the Star Trek universe. Created by roleplayer Joshua Underwood in 2001, it has been in various roleplaying storylines since that time, with a rich history developed mostly by Underwood himself, or by compatriots who roleplay his storylines with him. In the storyline, the Reydovan Empire was established in 2296 with the ascension of Emperor Kiran Joshmaul I, a former Starfleet admiral who disappeared without trace twenty years earlier. Through Underwood's stories as well as aid from fellow roleplayers, the Empire lasted until at least the late 27th century, and possibly even later than that. Mage - The Awakening: Crisis Team 7 (English|German) The following information is classified TOP SECRET under the International Security Initiative of the United Nations Institution. Mission Statement: Crisis Teams (CTs) are special task units under orders of the Technocratic Union, an organization rumoured to monitor humanity for indications of reality deviance. In events of anomalies Crisis Teams are ordered to investigate incidents, protect civilians and prevent or control damage. To accomplish their missions, Crisis Teams engage in research, development, and deployment of high-leverage technology for intelligence purposes. As individual operation units, Crisis Teams serve as independent sources of analysis on topics of concern and also work closely with other Crisis Teams and organizations in the Intelligence Community to ensure that the intelligence consumer — whether Technocratic policymaker or civilian institution — receives the best intelligence and protection measures possible. On Crisis Team 7: Crisis Team 7 (CT7) is one of several task units operating on a global scale to prevent and control damage caused by reality deviance. CT7 consists mainly of tactical warfare advisors and psychological experts. It is often assigned to combat related incidents or unforeseen events on an otherwise violent nature. Taskforce personnel is assigned on an individual basis according to funding an mission needs. In most cases a typical team consist of 1 to 4 specialists directly working in the field. CT7 is coordinated and sent on missions by Operations, currently represented by Mr. John Smythee. Shadowrun 4.01D: Tales from the Hard Side ReLoaded (English|German) "It could be worse. We could be dead." Anonymous private investigator Dangerous fast-paced action in the world of tomorrow. Tales from the Hard Side ReLoaded is all about it and the life and suffering of a private eye with his share of interesting assigments. Note: The original story of Tales from the Hard Side were told in some self-created scifi-universe and played with GURPS Roleplaying System. Tales from the Hard Side ReLoaded is played with the system and in the world of Shadowrun 4ed. For detailed infos about the world and the system of Shadowrun please refer to: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shadowrun '' ''Cybernum RPG - World of dark future (Polish) Project of free, online cyberpunkish game. = Steampunk = Castle Falkenstein Castle Falkenstein is a bizarre, fantastical mix of actual history, magick, fiction, and science set in the 1870s. Ever wonder how the United States Civil War would turn out if Faerie and Dragons mucked about? Or how about what kind of conversation Arthur Conan Doyle would have with Sherlock Holmes? This is the RPG for you. Original Setting and RPG system by R. Talsorian Games. Current campaigns: * Layflat Castle Falkenstein = Fiction = World of Darkness 1.5: Bureau 13 (German) * Enter Bureau 13 Special Affairs Department of the Federal Bureau of Investigation in Chicago Official Agenda 84% percent of urban crime happens between dusk and dawn. Reflecting on this statistics FBI Chicago saw itself forced to implement a special task force operating mostly in the dead of the night. The main field of operation for the Special Affairs Departement FBI Chicago, also called Bureau 13, consists of paraexecutive investigation of national security issues and interests in and around Chicago city. A small team of specialists traces subversive and suspect evidence, signs of treachery and possible crime indicators to already precounter malediction before it has the possibility to inflict massive collateral damage to Chicago. Bureau 13 is an unique field experiment in executive crime preventation and its responsibilities do not end at the gates of the FBI. The departement is funded by the National Security Act 1994 and answers only to the congress. Inofficial Agenda Bureau 13 is a special task force of the supernatural society of Chicago. It is funded by the vampiric prince of the city, Lodin, and is supported by several other mighty creatures of the night. The main field of operation is the identification and the possible trouble-shooting of problems to the supernatural side of the city. Vampire - The Dark Ages: Circle of Mastery (English) * Visit the Circle of Mastery Stories about the dark history of the county of Mastery When the vampire Lawrence came to the little town of Mastery he brought the legacy of Clan Ventrue with him. And he failed, becoming a pawn in the powerplay of a demon. This is the story about the city of Mastery and its supernatural inhabitants. Who will win the crown of blood and shall rule from the throne of bones ? And who will stand in the shadows of the throne and rule the ruler ? A story of Blood. A Story of Deceipt. A Story of Death Undying. Category:RPG